


Sick

by Firelizard46



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelizard46/pseuds/Firelizard46
Summary: Uma gets back after the cotillion incident only for something to happen to two members of her crew. Will they all be ok? Will they ever get off the isle?





	1. Chapter 1

“Gil, where is Harry?” Uma asked, coming out of the kitchen of her mother’s restaurant with a tray full of food. After the incident with the cotillion, Uma had swum her way back to the isle to find Harry and Gil waiting for her at the dock in the pouring down rain.

“He hasn’t returned from collecting for the week,” Gil said, looking up at her with worry in his normally carefree eyes.

“How long has he been gone?” Uma asked, setting the tray down in front of Jonas.

“He left shortly after you opened,” Gil said, pushing his food around his plate, which made Uma frown.

“Everyone, split into pairs and go find him,” Uma said to her crew, who immediately obeyed her and left. Gil went to get up, but Uma stopped him.

“Uma?” he asked as she pushed him back into his seat.

“It’s raining, and after you were in it a couple days ago, you’ve not been eating like you used to. Why didn’t you tell me you weren’t feeling good?” Uma asked, sitting next to Gil.

“I feel fine. I’m just not hungry,” Gil said, pushing his plate away. Uma reached out and laid the back of her hand, which she had degloved, on Gil’s forehead.

“You’ve got a slight fever. Does anywhere hurt?” Uma asked, putting her glove back on.

“No. I feel just fine. I’m just not hungry. I really need to go help them find Harry,” Gil said, standing up but swaying. Uma quickly grabbed Gil and sat him back down.

“You are not going anywhere with that fever. When was the last time you ate anything?” Uma asked, looking up to see her cousin, Morgan, come in to take his shift.

“I think it was before everything with Ben,” Gil said, knowing not to lie to Uma.

“Hey, cousin. Where’s the rest of your crew?” Morgana asked, walking over to where Uma and Gil sat.

“Harry is missing. Can you sit with Gil for a minute?” Uma asked, standing up, taking off her apron, and laying the apron on the table.

“Don’t go,” Gil begged, his eyes hazy but filled with worry.

“I’m just going to get some bread from the kitchen for you to eat. I will be right back,” Uma said, kissing Gil’s forehead. Morgan sat down in Uma’s vacated seat as Uma walked away.

“You ok, Gil? You look a little pale,” Morgan said, helping himself to the food left by Jonas.

“Uma says I’m sick,” Gil said, glancing at the entrance to the restaurant every few seconds.

“Hey,” Morgan said, getting Gil to focus on him. “They will find him.”

“I hope so. He seemed off this morning,” Gil said as Uma walked back over with a plate of bread.

“What do you mean he was off?” Morgan asked, catching Uma’s eyes.

“He moved slower,” Gil said, glancing at the door again.

“Harry is always slow,” Morgan said as Uma sat on the other side of Gil.

“He seemed slower, and his eyes were duller,” Gil said, staring at the plate Uma sat in front of him.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Uma asked, laying her hand on Gil’s arm.

“I wanted to, but he wouldn’t let me. He said I would be kicked off the crew if I told anyone,” Gil said, looking panicked.

“It’s ok, Gil. You’re not going anywhere. You did nothing wrong,” Uma said, pulling Gil against her to rest against her shoulder.

“I’m tired,” Gil said, yawning as he laid his head in the crook of her neck.

“Can you at least try to eat some bread?” Uma asked, making Gil sit back up.

“Can I lay down afterwards?” Gil asked, picking up a piece of bread.

“Once you eat a little of that, we will go sit on the stage and you can stretch out,” Uma said, brushing some loose hair from Gil’s face. Gil slowly ate on the piece of bread, but he only got half way through it before he stopped.

“Can’t eat anymore?” Morgan asked, setting a glass of water in front of Gil.

“I’m sorry,” Gil said, looking at Uma.

“It’s ok, Gil. You did better than I thought you would. Let’s move over to the stage now,” Uma said, smiling at Gil. Morgan started to clear the table, but Uma stopped him from taking the plate of bread. “I’m going to keep a hold of this incase he wants to eat some more in a little bit.” Uma stood up and picked up the plate of bread while Gil stood up. Gil went to take a step and swayed, so Morgan grabbed a hold of him and helped him over to the stage.

“What are you staring at?” Morgan snapped at the customers, helping Gil sit down on the edge of the stage. Uma sat against the wall on the stage and sat the plate next to her.

“Stretch out with your head in my lap,” Uma said, pushing Gil’s bandana off his head. Gil did as he was told and was fast asleep with in seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a few minutes later that Bonny and Desiree came running through the door.

“We found him,” Bonny said, rushing over to Uma, who motioned for her to keep her voice down.

“Where is he?” Uma asked, easing her way out from under Gil’s head. She quickly took off her coat and laid it under Gil’s head.

“Jonas and Gonzo are bringing him. He was unconscious in an alley,” Bonny said as Desiree walked over.

“Is Gil ok?” Desiree asked, reaching out and brushing some hair from Gil’s face.

“He’s got a fever,” Uma said as Gonzo and Jonas came no, carrying a limp Harry between them.

“Bring him over here,” Morgan said, coming out of the kitchen with the first aid kit and heading towards the stage.

“What’s wrong with Gil?” Jonas asked as they laid Harry down on the stage close to where Gil laid.

“He’s sick,” Uma said, watching Morgan pull Harry’s coat and hat off.

“Someone get me some water and some clean rags,” Morgan said, feeling Harry’s forehead while Gonzo ran to the kitchen.

“He’s burning up,” Uma said, sitting next to Harry’s head, which put her next to Gil’s head as well.

“We need to find a way to bring his fever down,” Morgan said, glancing at Gil, who coughed in his sleep. Uma reached out and laid the back of her fingers on Gil’s forehead.

“His fever hasn’t changed,” Uma said as Gonzo came back with a pan of water and some rags.

“I found the cleanest ones I could,” Gonzo said, sitting the pan down.

“Wet one of the rags and lay it on Gil’s forehead,” Morgan said, wetting a rag and wiping Harry’s face and neck.

“Where was he when you found him?” Uma asked, brushing hair from Harry’s face.

“He was in the alley a couple streets down,” Jonas said as the crew all pulled over chairs to sit by the stage and between the stage and door.

“One of you need to go complete his rounds,” Uma said, rewetting the rag on Gil’s forehead.

“I know where they all are, so I’ll do it,” Desiree said, getting up.

“Take one of the boys with you,” Uma said, glancing up.

“I’ll go with her,” Jonas said, yelling up and heading towards the door.

“Will they be ok?” Bonny asked, moving closer when Gil coughed in his sleep again.

“They need medicine, especially Harry,” Morgan said, wiping a wet rag over Harry’s face and neck.

“Do we have anymore?” Uma asked Gonzo and Bonny.

“We used the last of it when little Dizzy came to us last week,” Gonzo said, glancing at the door when they heard a commotion outside.

“Go check,” Uma said, rewetting the rag for Gil. Gonzo quickly got up and headed outside. A few moments later Desiree came running in and over to them.

“Where’s the fire?” Morgan asked, looking up in worry.

“It’s the king. He’s outside with Mal and Evie. They want to talk to you,” Desiree said, looking nervous.

“Have Jonas and Gonzo bring them in,” Uma said, sliding to the edge of the stage and standing up.

“Is that a wise idea, cousin?” Morgan said, nodding towards Gil and Harry.

“I hate putting them in a more vulnerable position, but maybe he can get us medicine to help them,” Uma said, moving to it at the table closest to the stage as Jonas, Gonzo, and Desiree walked in with Ben, Mal, and Evie.

“Do you want me to stay with you?” Gonzo asked as Ben, Mal, and Evie all sat down.

“No. Go stay with them,” Uma said, glancing to the stage when she hears someone cough.

“What’s wrong with Gil and Harry?” Evie asked, looking at the stage before digging in her purse.

“They got sick because of this infernal rain,” Uma said, glancing over again when they hear another cough.

“Here, these will help with their fevers,” Evie said, holding a little white bottle out to Uma.

“What are they?” Uma asked, drawing Morgan’s attention, who got up and walked over.

“It’s Advil,” Evie said as Morgan took the bottle.

“Thank you,” Morgan said softly before walking back to the stage.

“What is it you wanted to talk to me about?” Uma asked, turning her seat to be able to see the stage but still look at Ben, Mal, and Evie.

“I promised you a chance,” Ben said.


	3. Chapter 3

“There is no way they would allow me over there,” Uma said, glancing at Gil when she hears another cough.

“At first, no, they did not want to let you or any of your crew over, but some new evidence has come up,” Ben said, frowning when there is more coughing.

“Get me a glass of water,” Morgan said, moving over to Gil, who coughed again. “Gil, I need you to sit up for me.” When Gil didn’t react, Uma got up and walked over to the stage quickly, turning her back to Ben, Mal, and Evie.

“Gil, babe, can you hear me?” Uma asked, climbing onto the stage and kneeling next to Gil.

“Babe?” Ben asked, looking towards Mal.

“They are together,” Mal explained, grabbing and squeezing Ben’s hand.

“I thought Uma and Harry were together,” Ben said as Uma shook Gil softly.

“All three of them are together, Ben,” Evie said, getting up and walking towards the stage. Gonzo and Jonas quickly moved and blocked her way. Uma glanced back at Evie before shaking Gil again.

“Gil, can you hear me?” Uma asked, brushing hair from Gil’s face.

“Uma?” Gil weakly asked, barely opening his eyes.

“I need you to sit up. Can you do that for me?” Uma asked, helping Gil when he started sitting up.

“Here, lean against the wall,” Morgan said as he rewet the rag and draped it over Gil’s neck.

“Here’s a glass of water,” Bonny said, handing it to Uma, who helped Gil take a drink.

“His fever has gone up,” Uma said, brushing hair from Gil’s sweaty face. Ben and Mal got up and joined Evie where she was standing.

“Did you mean what you said about giving he a chance?” Morgan asked, moving back to Harry’s unconscious body.

“Yes, I mean what I said,” Ben said, locking eyes with Uma.

“Take Uma, Gil, and Harry tonight,” Morgan said as he got off the stage.

“We can do that,” Ben said, moving forward a step.

“No,” Uma said, getting off the stage.

“Uma, they need medicine. They’ve got people over there that can help them,” Morgan said, hugging his cousin.

“I can’t leave you here to deal with her alone,” Uma said, glancing around at her crew.

“You need to get them help. I will make sure everyone stays safe and gets over fine,” Morgan said right before they hear crashing from the back of the restaurant.

“Stop your slacking and get back to work,” Ursula yelled as one of her giant tentacles came flying out and at Morgan. Uma quickly pushed her cousin out of the way, but she got struck instead, sending her flying against the wall. Once the tentacle disappeared, Morgan ran to Uma’s side.

“Uma?” Morgan asked as Uma rolled onto her side, wincing in pain.

“Are you ok?” Ben asked, kneeling on the other side of Uma.

“I’m fine,” Uma ground out, sitting up. Morgan supports Uma when she curls in pain, holding her left wrist close to her chest.

“Can I see?” Ben asked, reaching out towards Uma but suddenly finding a sword at his throat.

“I suggest ye watch yerself,” cam a weak Scottish voice, which caused Uma’s head to shoot up and see Harry swaying as he held the sword to Ben’s throat. Gonzo and Jonas quickly moved and supported Harry, Gonzo taking the sword in the process, when Harry continues to sway.

“You shouldn’t be up and moving,” Uma said, getting up and moving to Harry.

“Yer hurt,” Harry said, cupping Uma’s face.

“You need to sit back down,” Uma said, which caused Gonzo and Jonas to force him back to the stage.

“How are you feeling?” Morgan asked, checking Harry’s fever.

“I’m fine. What are they doin here?” Harry asked, wrapping an arm around Uma’s waist and pulling her close to him.

“You are not fine, Harry. You’ve got a very high fever, as does Gil,” Uma said, glancing to where Gil is sitting slumped against the wall with his eyes barely open.

“Is he ok?” Harry asked, running his hand up to Uma’s injured wrist.

“Ow,” Uma said as Harry touched her wrist.

“It’s sprained,” Harry said as he felt over Uma’s wrist.

“You can get it healed in Auradon,” Ben said, standing next to Mal and Evie again.

“I can’t leave them,” Uma said, motioning to her crew, which was standing all around her and Harry.

“It will be crowded, and people are going to have to sit on each other, but we should all fit into the limo,” Mal said, stepping towards Uma.

“Ettie,” Harry said right before he collapsed, unconscious, Gonzo and Jonas stopping him from falling on Uma.

“Who?” Ben asked as Morgan instructed Jonas and Gonzo to lay Harry down on the stage.

“Harry’s older sister. She’s the one that raised Harry and CJ,” Mal said, squeezing Ben’s hand.

“Her and her crew are already in Auradon,” Evie said, pulling a rolled-up paper out of her bag. “Is there anyone I missed?” Uma hesitantly took the list from Evie and unrolled it.

“Besides my crew, you’ve got everyone,” Uma said, handing it back.

“Well, let’s get loaded into the limo and go. How long do you guys need to pack?” Ben asked, looking at each person.


	4. Chapter 4

After getting everything packed and loaded into the trunk, there not being much to pack, everyone loaded into the car. Bonny ended up on Gonzo’s lap, Desiree ended up on Jonas’ lap, Mal was on Ben’s lap, Morgan was on Gil’s lap, and Uma was on Harry’s lap.

“How come Evie got to sit up front?” Morgan asked, shifting and hitting his head on the roof of the car.

“There was no more room back here,” Mal said, rolling her eyes.

“She would have taken my place,” Morgan said, shifting again.

“Will you relax, he’s not every conscious, so what’s the problem?” Uma asked, frowning when Gil coughed.

“He’s too muscular. His lap is uncomfortable,” Morgan said, frowning and shifting again.

“That’s not what Uma said last week,” Gil mumbled, blinking his eyes open. Uma blushed beat red before hiding her face in Harry’s coat.

“I so did not need to hear that,” Mal said, looking a little green. Gil looked confused before passing out again.

“Does he do that often?” Ben asked, rubbing Mal’s back.

“Not everyone got off with only verbal abuse,” Morgan growled, glaring at Ben and Mal.

“It’s worse for those that have older siblings,” Uma said, running her fingers through Gil’s hair as she leans more into Harry.

“Why is it worse?” Ben asked, frowning and upset Mal left all this out all the times they’ve talked.

“Depends on the family,” Bonny said, frowning at Uma’s sad look.

“Most just don’t care about any of their kids except their heir,” Gonzo said, rubbing Bonny’s back when he noticed her frown.

“Some just hate that they’re not bad enough,” Jonas said when Ben still looked confused.

“I’ve seen those two in action. I’ve been kidnapped by those two. How are they not bad enough?” Ben asked, looking very confused.

“Gil is smaller than his twin brothers. Harry puts his dad in mind of Pan and isn’t wild enough,” Uma said, still running her fingers through Gil’s hair.

“He looks nothing like Peter Pan,” Ben said, holding Mal a bit tighter.

“Not so tight,” Mal said, squeezing Ben’s hand.

“Sorry,” Ben said, looking angry.

“He’s stopped ageing because of his mom’s blood in him,” Morgan explained.

“He still ages, just not as fast as the rest of us,” Uma said, looking up at Harry.

“Except you,” Desiree said, leaning against Jonas.

“You don’t age?” Ben asked, as the car started slowing down.

“I age slowly,” Uma said as the limo came to a stop.

“How old are you all?” Ben asked as they heard the front doors opening and closing.

“We are seventeen,” Uma said as the door opened and Evie stuck her head inside.

“Well, I see everyone managed to stay alive,” Evie said, looking around at everyone. Mal smiled at her before gently pushing her out and climbing out. Ben motioned for Bonny and Desiree to go next, who climbed out after Uma motioned for them to go ahead.

“Won’t Gil still age at a normal pace?” Ben asked after Bonny and Desiree climbed out.

“Yes, he will,” Uma said, looking sadly at Gil.

“Maybe Fairy Godmother could do something to help,” Ben said before climbing out to find a group of guards standing and pointing their guns at Bonny and Desiree.

“I thought you were coming back alone,” Adam said, stepping from behind the guards.

“I was going to, but something came up, so I brought them now,” Ben said, motioning for the guards to lower their weapons, which they do after some hesitation.

“What happened?” Belle asked, pushing past the guards and hugging Ben.

“I will explain everything soon, but first, two of them are sick and need help,” Ben said, leaning back into the car and helping Morgan get Gil out of the limo. Uma quickly climbed out afterwards before Gonzo and Jonas climbed out, supporting Harry between them.

“Let’s quickly get them to the infirmary where I can check them out,” Fairy Godmother said, herding all of them towards the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

“How come they were not treated for their fever?” Fairy Godmother asked, checking Harry’s vitals and temperature.

“There are no doctors,” Uma said, glaring at Adam.

“What?” Belle yelled, turning towards her husband.

“No one was willing to live there,” Adam said, looking away in shame.

“How have you all managed to survive this long? These scars are from deep wounds,” Fairy Godmother said as she instructed on of the nurses to start cleaning Gil and Harry’s chests.

“Morgan taught himself with some old books we found,” Uma said, rubbing her wrist.

“Let me look at that,” Morgan said, moving to stand next to where his cousin is sitting.

“I’m fine, cousin,” Uma said, keeping her focus on Gil and Harry.

“What is wrong with her wrist?” Fairy Godmother said as she waved her wand over Gil before moving to Harry.

“What did you just do?” Uma asked, standing up quickly and moving towards Fairy Godmother, but stopped by Mal.

“She’s healing them, Uma,” Mal said, putting her hands on Uma’s shoulders.

“How do I know you are not lying to me?” Uma asked, trying to move forward again, but stopped by Mal again.

“No one is going to hurt you here,” Belle said, stepping forwards, which made Uma flinch away from her.

“The adults have never helped before,” Desiree said as the whole crew moved to stand behind Uma.

“I promise all of you that you are safe here. No one will ever hurt you again,” Ben said, stepping between the adults and Uma.

“How do we know we can trust you?” Gonzo asked, stepping partly in front of Uma without blocking her line of site to Harry and Gil.

“It took us a while to trust them as well, but you are safe here,” they heard someone say from behind Uma and her crew. They all turned to see Jay and Carlos standing there.

“We came as soon as we got your text,” Jay said, walking forward with Carlos right behind him.

“Are Gil and Harry ok?” Carlos asked, standing next to Evie.

“They will be just fine. I’ve completely healed them,” Fairy Godmother said, smiling at Carlos.

“They are ok?” Uma asked, stepping towards Harry and Gil but not going far because of Belle and Adam. Belle noticed her hesitation and pulled Adam away from where Harry and Gil lay, which caused Uma to frown at her.

“They are just fine. They should wake up anytime now,” Fairy Godmother said, moving to stand next to Adam and Belle. Uma quickly rushed over to Harry’s side before moving to Gil’s side.

“Will you let us treat your wrist?” Belle asked, grabbing a hold of Adam’s arm.

“Let them,” Morgan said, moving to his cousin’s side.

“How can we trust them?” Uma asked, brushing hair from Gil’s forehead.

“Look at them, cousin. They are completely healthy,” Morgan said, motioning to Harry and Gil. “They brought us here, away from our parents. We are free to be who we want now. We don’t have to pretend anymore.”

“I want to believe that, you know I do,” Uma said, glancing around at everyone.

“You never have to go back there. You are all here for good,” Ben said after locking eyes with Uma.

“Your people would never allow me to be here. Not after what I did,” Uma said, looking down when she heard Gil shift. 

“They have though,” Adam said, which made Uma’s head shoot up to look at him.

“Why would they?” Uma asked, glancing down when Gil shifted again.

“Dizzy and several of the other little kids we brought over begged for them to allow you to come over,” Ben said, stepping forward towards Uma.

“Dizzy was very strong in her conviction that you be allowed to come here. She kept going on about you saving her” Evie said, smiling at Uma.

“We didn’t save her. We just gave her medicine when she was sick,” Morgan said, looking at Evie. “Please, cousin, let her heal you.”

“Ok,” Uma said, sitting down on the edge of the bed Gil laid on. Fairy Godmother quickly stepped forward and healed Uma’s wrist. She had just finished when Gil started to slowly blink his eyes open.


	6. Chapter 6

“Uma?” Gil asked, his voice coming out tired sounding.

“I’m right here, babe,” Uma said, moving closer to Gil’s head.

“Where are we?” Gil asked, looking around in confusion.

“We are in Auradon,” Morgan said from his spot standing behind his cousin.

“We are? Does that mean I can finally taste a shake?” Gil asked, smiling brightly, which caused Uma to hug him tightly.

“Of course, you can,” Uma said, smiling brightly, which made Gil pause before smiling even more.

“You are even more pretty when you smile,” Gil said, earning a blush from Uma.

“She’s gorgeous not pretty,” came Harry’s weak voice. Uma released Gil and quickly moved to Harry’s side.

“Harry,” Uma said, brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

“Are ye ok?” Harry asked, touching her wrist that had been injured.

“I’m perfectly fine. Fairy Godmother healed it just like she healed you and Gil,” Uma said, smiling at Harry.

“Is it ok for them to move now?” Ben asked Fairy Godmother.

“They may be a little weak still, but yes, they may move. I would hold off on the whole tour until tomorrow though,” Fairy Godmother said as Harry sat up with the help off Uma.

“Why don’t you show them to their rooms, and I will have the cooks bring you all some food,” Belle said, getting ready to lead Adam out but stopping when Gil spoke.

“We get to eat?” Gil asked, standing up and moving to stand behind Uma with a little help from Morgan.

“Why wouldn’t you?” Belle asked, looking around at all the villain kids.

“There isn’t much food on the isle. What there is, the adults claim for themselves. Most of us were lucky to get one meal a day,” Carlos said, looking at the ground.

“How could parents treat their own kids like that?” Belle demanded, which caused Gil to flinch.

“You don’t know even half of what they did,” Ben said, hugging Mal close to him.

“You and I are going to have a long talk, but not right now. Right now, show them to their rooms while I get some food for everyone, and yes, I will make sure they have a shake for you to try,” Belle said, smiling at Gil when she said the last part.

“Make sure all of the food is sent to the room across from mine,” Ben said, smiling and hugging his mom.

“Why that room? Isn’t it a bit large for two people?” Adam asked, putting his arm around Belle’s waist.

“I am allowing Harry, Gil, and Uma to all room together,” Ben said, looking nervously at his parents and Fairy Godmother.

“You know that is not allowed. Boys and girls are not allowed to room together, unless they are wedded,” Fairy Godmother said, looking horrified.

“They might as well be with how close they are,” Morgan said, rolling his eyes.

“I am making an exception,” Ben said, getting a confident look on his face.

“They are your responsibility,” Adam said, ruffling Ben’s hair. 

“We will be on our best behavior,” Harry said, which made all the villain kids bust out laughing.

“You are the last person who we would ever believe,” Jay said, laughing still.

“Well, you better get going to your rooms,” Belle said, hugging Ben, Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos. She paused before moving towards the new villain kids and started hugging them all one at a time. When she got to Harry, she hesitated again but hugged him anyways. She then moved quickly to Uma. When she went to hug Gil, he flinched away from her.


	7. Chapter 7

“Are you ok?” Belle asked, stepping back.

“He gets nervous easily around new people, but especially adults,” Morgan said as Uma moved to Gil’s side.

“Gil, it’s ok. You are ok. You are safe. No one is going to hurt you,” Uma said, pulling him down to rest his face in her neck. Harry struggled to get up, so Morgan helped him. Harry quickly moved over to Uma and Gil, wrapping his arms around Gil from behind when he got to them.

“I didn’t mean to upset him,” Belle said, as Adam wrapped him arms around her.

“He’s jumpier then the rest of us,” Jonas said, smiling at Belle when she looked at him.

“His dad and twin older brothers were never very loving to him. In fact, they used to pretend to be loving just to hurt him,” Harry growled, rubbing one of his hands up and down Gil’s back.

“It took us years to be able to be able to hug him,” Uma said, slowly leaning back and making Gil look at her. “It is ok, Gil. You are safe.”

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t know,” Belle said.

“I’m sorry,” Gil said suddenly, which made everyone look at him confused.

“Why are you apologizing?” Uma asked, brushing hair from Gil’s forehead.

“I know she wouldn’t hurt me. I don’t know why I flinched,” Gil said, looking at Belle.

“It is ok. It is perfectly understandable,” Belle said, smiling at Gil.

“Didn’t your mom used to hug you when you were little?” Fairy Godmother asked, stepping towards Gil.

“I never knew who she was,” Gil said, looking at the ground.

“She died when Gil was born,” Morgan said, frowning.

“That’s so sad,” Belle said, covering her mouth as tears came to her eyes.

“Most of us only know one of our parents,” Mal said, leaning against Ben.

“I will see if I can find out anything,” Fairy Godmother said, looking mad.

“I will help you,” Belle said, looking mad as well.

“First, you need to order these young kids some food. I would suggest enough for all of them. I have a feeling they will all stay together tonight,” Adam said, looking around at all the villain kids.

“Is that ok?” Gil asked, clinging to Uma and Harry.

“Of course, it is. We understand how hard it can be for all of you to adjust to being here,” Adam said, moving to pull Belle with him. 

“Wait,” Gil said suddenly, pulling away from Uma and Harry. Gil seemed to have an internal debate before he suddenly hugged Belle, which made every freeze in surprise. “Thank you.”

“You are very welcome,” Belle said, hugging Gil back.

“Let’s get you all settled in. I will show you all your rooms, but you can stay in a room together tonight,” Ben said, leading the way. Everyone followed him as he led the way through the castle.

“Wow, this place is huge,” Gil said, looking around in awe at all the ornamentals on the walls.

“Bonny and Desiree, this is your room. Your stuff will be moved in by tomorrow,” Ben said, opening a door. They all filed into the room and stared around in shock.

“This is ours?” Bonny asked as Desiree flopped onto one of the beds, laughing.

“It is very shocking at first. You will soon get used to it,” Mal said, smiling at Desiree’s excitement.

“That door leads to your bathroom, and that door is your closet,” Evie said, smiling as well. “If you guys need anything, our room is right across the hall.”

“Your guy’s room is across from our room,” Jay said, leading the way down the hall after the girls left their room.

“This is your room,” Ben said, opening a door down the hall. “It’s laid out the same way as the girls’ room.”

“What about our room?” Gil asked, looking around in awe still.

“It’s right down here,” Ben said, leading the way down the hall a little more. “Here you go.” Uma stepped forward and opened the door to reveal a larger room then the other ones that they looked at. The room had one large bed on one side of the room. The windows on either side of the bed had window seats. The other side of the room had a desk at one end and a couch at the other.

“I’ve never seen a bed this large,” Harry said, flopping onto the bed and being swallowed in pillows. Gil laughed as he started pulling pillows away from Harry’s head.

“Wow,” Uma said, staring out the window. Harry and Gil walked over to look as well.

“I’ve never seen so many stars,” Gil said, climbing onto the window seat to see them better.

“They have a class to teach you all about them,” Evie said, sitting down on the couch as everyone else got comfortable on the floor, Mal and Ben joining her on the couch.

“Can I take it?” Gil asked, staring out at the stars still.

“Of course,” Ben said, smiling at Harry and Uma literally dragging him away from the window to get comfortable on the floor.

“Here,” Uma said, handing out some of the pillows from the bed to everyone to get comfortable on the floor.

“Why do we need so many pillows?” Gil asked, rubbing his face against one of the soft pillows.

“If you do not want all of them on your bed, you can put the spares into your closet and leave a note for the maids to not put them back on the bed,” Ben said, smiling at Gil trying to get Harry to feel the pillow.

“Yes, sunshine, they are very soft,” Harry said, smiling at Gil.

“I think we could get used to this,” Morgan said from his relaxed position against the couch.

“Yes, I think we could,” Uma said, pulling her boys to her as they all got comfortable.


End file.
